


Blasphemy and Genocide

by Xazien



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazien/pseuds/Xazien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to the actions of the apostate Anders in destroying Kirkwall Chantry, Sebastian Vael returned to the Free Marches city of Starkhaven to reclaim his throne and the title of Prince of Starkhaven. Upon allying with The Inquisition after the destruction of the Divine Conclave, Vael decided to invade and occupy Kirkwall in order to root out Anders' hiding place. However, former Guard-Captain Aveline Vallen maintains a resistance movement against Vael's occupation of the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Regime

It hadn’t taken long for Kirkwall to fall.

To be honest, all Sebastian had needed to do was knock on the door and waltz in. It had been four years and Kirkwall still hadn’t recovered from the events of the rebellion. Entire areas of the city still lay in ruin. The Chantry was still a crater. Seneschal Bran had been stuck with the Acting Viscount job since Meredith had been killed. Worst of all had been Darktown. The explosion caused by Anders’ bomb had sent shockwaves all throughout the undercity and collapsed the weak sewer walls, one of which had revealed a hidden entrance to the Deep Roads which had quickly seen hordes of darkspawn swarm in and start a massacre. The City Guard had barricaded all entrances to Darktown but hadn’t been able to save the citizens that had been stuck down there, instead having to leave them to die. In short, there hadn’t been much left of Kirkwall to defend when the Starkhaven troops marched in.

Within a day Sebastian had taken control of the city. Bran had been overthrown and exiled; the Kirkwall City Guard had been disbanded. Now all the people of Kirkwall could do was stand in a melancholy crowd outside the Viscount’s Keep in Hightown to watch the victorious Prince make his speech. To the victor, the spoils.

“People of Kirkwall!” Sebastian Vael announced to the crowd. All of Kirkwall was in attendance, more out of a sense of curiosity than anything. They all wanted to know what their new ruler had planned.

“Today I come here as your saviour,” Vael declared. “When I led my troops into this city I saw a once proud people living in squalor and ruin, destitution created by your ineffective rulers and the actions of the mage terrorist Anders. Rejoice, people of Kirkwall! I have come back to steer you towards the light.”

Behind Sebastian stood two men, both with greedy eyes set upon the white-armoured Prince. To Sebastian’s right stood a hulk of a man in what appeared to be Kirkwall City Guard armour, helmet and all, only it was painted black and bore the crest of the city of Starkhaven. That man, Sebastian had told everyone, was Guard-Captain Iago Shylock. Upon the deposition of Aveline Vallen and the disbanding of the Kirkwall City Guard, Sebastian needed a new city guard to keep the peace. Shylock, a former high-ranking soldier of Starkhaven, had been appointed Guard-Captain of the Kirkwall Peace Enforcers. Not many people were looking forward to life under his watchful eye.

To Sebastian’s left stood a rather curious looking man. He was, appearance wise, Sebastian’s exact opposite. While Sebastian had rich, dark skin with locks of brown hair, this man’s skin was pale and clammy and his hair was a limp, pale blonde. The man wore the same iconic Chantry-brother armour as Sebastian but where Sebastian was resplendent in white and gold the man’s armour was black and silver. Finally, no-one could fail to notice the legendary Vael family bow slung over Sebastian’s back. The man also had a bow but it was not finely-crafted, gold-and-white-painted wood like Sebastian’s. The wood was gnarled, twisted and black. It looked Tainted.

“Unfortunately, my duties in Starkhaven must come before my responsibility to Kirkwall,” Sebastian continued. “So I must appoint a Viscount of Kirkwall to rule in my stead. It is my great pleasure to introduce you to a trusted friend and the new Viscount of Kirkwall, my brother-in-law, Seth Vael!”

Upon hearing his name, the man to Sebastian’s left stepped forward and took his place on the stage. Smiling with sharp yellow teeth to the crowd, Seth Vael knelt before Sebastian as the Prince of Starkhaven placed the crown of the Viscount of Kirkwall upon his head.

“There will be changes around here!” Seth Vael declared as he stood up. “Kirkwall will, once again, be the great, proud city it once was. While many heathen Templars have rebelled all across Thedas, I will be reinstating the Templar Order in Kirkwall with the help of loyal Starkhaven Templars! And while our Most Holy, Divine Justinia V, was cruelly taken from us in the Temple of Sacred Ashes, I am pleased to announce we will be rebuilding Kirkwall Chantry and appointing a new Grand Cleric!”

These announcements were met with a polite ripple of applause and a few sarcastic cheers. Clearly not the response Seth had been expecting.

“These changes are necessary to bring order!” Seth cried. “To rebuild Kirkwall! Let it be known that dissidents of any kind, all opposition to the new order, will be dealt with swiftly and harshly.”

Upon Seth’s declaration, Guard-Captain Shylock drew a lumpy mace from his belt and twirled it around in his hand.

“Rejoice, people of Kirkwall,” said Seth with a smile on his face. “It’s a new day.”


	2. An Appointment with a Viscount

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirkwall has been under the control of Sebastian and Seth Vael's Starkhaven forces for a month, constantly struggling to maintain control against Aveline Vallen's resistance movement. In a surprise gesture of goodwill, former Guard-Captain Vallen has been invited to drink with the new Viscount, Seth Vael.

Aveline walked warily down the halls of the Viscount’s Keep, turning her nose up at the black-armoured Kirkwall Peace Enforcers that lined the corridors. If she hadn’t been allowed to come armed and with bodyguards she wouldn’t be here at all.

She approached the Viscount’s office with bated breath, still expecting a trap. Seth Vael was a ruthless man who, true to his word, punished dissidents severely. Aveline had witnesses enough public beatings, floggings and stonings to know that the man was a bloodthirsty, brutal thug who loved kicking the weak and helpless. That was why she still fought for a free Kirkwall, as did so many others. Most of the resistance, she was proud to note, was made up of the former members of the Kirkwall City Guard. Her men still followed her through thick and thin.

“Enter.”

Upon the utterance of that single word the doors to the office swung open and Aveline entered, her guards close behind. She took a seat in front of Seth Vael’s desk, disdainfully noting the presence of Guard-Captain Iago Shylock standing by him. Shylock was an animal, worse than Seth could ever be. She’d seen him beat children to death in the street for running too fast.

“Serah Vallen,” Seth greeted Aveline with a smile. “Tea?” Seth held out a small teacup and saucer, which Aveline declined as politely as she could.

“No thank you, Viscount Vael,” Aveline replied. “I’d prefer to get the talking over with, if it’s all the same to you.” All this civility was making Aveline’s blood boil. But she knew why she was here.

“I simply wish to chat, Serah Vallen,” Seth smiled, showing those yellow teeth. “And inform you of some new changes that are being made to Kirkwall. While the rebuilding of Kirkwall Chantry is behind schedule, I am pleased to announce the appointment of a new Knight-Commander of Kirkwall.”

Aveline refused to crane her neck to see the new figure who entered the room, instead waiting until the Templar had walked over to stand by Seth’s desk. He was an older man, with close-cropped silver hair, a neatly-trimmed beard and whiskers. His Templar armour was perfectly polished and shining, but bore obvious battle scars much like the man’s own face.

“Serah Vallen,” Seth continued. “I’d like you to meet Knight-Commander Cedric, long-serving Templar and former Knight-Captain of Amaranthine. My brother-in-law Sebastian has contacted him, appointed him Knight-Commander and charged him with recruiting numerous new Templars to properly rebuild the Order here in Kirkwall.”

“A pleasure,” Cedric drawled. “I must say, I find my knowledge of your support of the Kirkwall Mage Rebellion rather... alarming. I can only thank the Maker that Guard-Captain Shylock here has done a better job of keeping the peace.”

“Once the Chantry is rebuilt we’ll get round to constructing a new Circle of Magi,” Seth assured Cedric. “My brother still insists that we allow the Grey Wardens to use The Gallows as a fortress. I will never understand his obsession with that particular group. In the meantime, any apostates Knight-Commander Cedric captures will be thrown into Darktown to be killed by darkspawn.”

“Viscount Vael,” Aveline stifled a sigh. “Please, can we get onto why you summoned me here?”

“Of course,” Seth said, his tone suddenly far more serious. “Serah Vallen, while we are sworn enemies, there is a matter I am sure we both agree needs resolving.” Seth leant over, his voice now barely a whisper. “The mage, Anders. Where is he?”

Aveline sighed heavily and dramatically. “If I knew where Anders was I’d tell you. I’m no friend of his, I don’t think our relationship ever went beyond a mutual friendship in Hawke. If that’s all you wanted, I’ll be going.”

“That is not all,” said Seth, holding up his hand in a ‘stay’ gesture. “There is one last matter I wish for us to resolve.”

Seth clicked his fingers and Aveline heard the sound of struggling and gagged cries. She knew what the sound was, but nothing could prepare her to see her husband Donnic dragged, gagged and bound, into the room.

“You see, Aveline,” Seth continued, still smiling. “Your little resistance movement is starting to look extremely bad for me. If I don’t eliminate you all quickly Prince Vael will likely have me removed from office, but I have no interest in making you a martyr.” He stood up and nodded down at Donnic. “So I’m going to negotiate. Disband your resistance movement and leave Kirkwall forever, or I will make sure Serah Hendyr spends the last hour of his life in the company of Guard-Captain Shylock. Do I make myself clear?”

Aveline pursed her lips and quivered as she stared down at Donnic’s pleading eyes and bruised face.

“You have one day to act, Serah Vallen. Hurry along now.”

***

Aveline sat in the resistance headquarters, her expression bleak. They were running out of time.

“I did what you asked,” the pretty blonde human woman in front of Aveline informed her. “While you had Vael distracted I tried to break into the dungeon to bust out Donnic. Turns out the whole place is magically sealed and warded, more security than The White Spire. I don’t know who Vael’s pet mage is but they know their stuff.”

The pretty blonde’s name was Barker, and she’d been with Aveline since the resistance had first started. Before the Chantry explosion Barker had been in the Coterie, the notorious gang that had run the Kirkwall underworld, but after the Coterie had been wiped out when the darkspawn flooded Darktown she was the only one left. She was now Aveline’s deputy in the resistance, mainly due to her skills as a rogue and few contacts across the Free Marches.

In the room with them were the other leaders of the resistance. While Aveline, Donnic and Barker lead the movement, there were other key members that kept the organisation running. The first was former Seneschal and former Acting Viscount Bran, who had been hiding out with them ever since his ‘exile’. He was no fighter or tactician but knew every secret the city of Kirkwall held. Every hidden door, every shortcut, every underground passage. It was because of him that the resistance had survived.

The other resistance leader was a mage. Not the most capable mage, and a known maleficar, but a mage nonetheless. Alain had been a member of the Starkhaven Circle before briefly escaping with a group of others and being brought to The Gallows. He and Aveline had crossed paths before: first when she and Hawke had helped him escape the clutches of the Templar butcher Ser Karras, and again when Hawke and Aveline had set out to destroy the deeply corrupt fledgling mage rebellion he had started with his friends Grace and Ser Thrask. He had been eventually imprisoned in The Gallows before escaping during the rebellion, returning to Kirkwall after finding there was nowhere else for him to go. He now served as the magical advisor to the resistance.

“I was with Barker when we tried to break in,” Alain told Aveline. “Viscount Vael has used some extremely powerful magic to board up the dungeon, magic that I don’t stand a chance at disarming.”

“Perfect,” Aveline sighed. “So we can’t break Donnic out. Suggestions? Anyone? No?”

“I’ve been looking into our friend Seth Vael for some time now,” Bran said, politely raising his hand. “And as far as anyone is concerned he does not exist. There are no records of either of Sebastian Vael’s brothers marrying a man named Seth, nor are there any records of anyone who could fit his description existing in the Free Marches. Whoever this man is, however he’s managed to find these extreme warding spells active in the dungeons, there is a lot more to him than meets the eye.”

“I have something that might help! Something to break the wards!” Alain declared, rushing forwards to show Aveline a book. Alain always had his head in a book but Aveline hadn’t seen this one before. Inside the book was a picture of yet another book, the title giving its name as ‘The Fell Grimoire’.

“No,” Aveline said. “Even if we could get the Grimoire, no. Powerful dark magic like that is NOT to be tampered with.”

Aveline knew of The Fell Grimoire, the mysterious tome of dark magic guarded by hordes of demons. After Hawke had set out on a quest to destroy a series of dark magic tomes formerly owned by a blood mage named Tarohne she had stumbled onto the Grimoire. Aveline hadn’t been there, but she’d been told Hawke had destroyed the Grimoire. For the better. However, Alain’s uneasy look made her suspicious.

“Messere Aveline, I...”Alain stuttered. “I... The Champion did not destroy The Fell Grimoire. Instead, I believe that The Champion... uh... used it. Learned from it. And then left it. This cannot be a surprise to you,” Alain insisted upon seeing Aveline’s expression. “The Champion is a known blood mage and practitioner of dark magic. Is it so strange to think of her using this powerful tome?”

Aveline sighed. She wasn’t surprised Hawke had done something like that, she was just disappointed. Hawke had always been hungry for knowledge of the arcane arts, especially after she and Merrill had become a couple. But still, she’d expected better.

“So maybe we could find the Grimoire,” Aveline said wearily. She couldn’t believe she was advocating this. “But isn’t it below Darktown? We’d never get through the darkspawn.”

“Well...” Bran said carefully. “We could always... seek help.”

Aveline knew what he meant. Since Sebastian had allowed the Grey Wardens of the Free Marches to set up a permanent base in The Gallows the resistance had approached them numerous times, asking for help against Seth. Their Warden-Commander, Stroud, an old friend of Aveline’s, had refused time and time again. They didn’t get involved in politics, he said, and they weren’t going to overthrow the people that had given them their only base in the Free Marches.

“But this ain’t about Seth!” Barker said excitedly. “This is about us killin’ darkspawn, and them helping us. They go down killin’ in Darktown all the time, we’re just askin’ them to carve us a path to the book! We could do it!”

“Maybe,” Aveline said, the corner of her mouth starting to twitch up. They might be getting somewhere, she realised, and she stood up with a smile. “Yes! Yes, I think we could. Barker, you and me are going to go to The Gallows to talk with Stroud. If he agree to help then the two of us will follow the Wardens into Darktown, get the Grimoire, break the wards on the prison and save Donnic. Let’s do this for Kirkwall.”

***

Seth Vael sat in his office, sipping a cup of sugarless black tea in his favourite chair while reading an extract from the Chant of Light. He had been laughing at every other sentence. He found it hard to believe that anyone could have their entire lives revolve around such nonsense.

“I have a mission for you, Guard-Captain,” Seth said, not looking up from his book. Guard-Captain Iago Shylock had been standing next to him wordlessly the whole time. As dutiful as ever. Silently, the Guard-Captain nodded. Seth realised he’d never heard him say a word before. Not surprising really, given the circumstances.

“I imagine the resistance agents who were snooping around the dungeon will have reported back to Aveline Vallen,” Seth said. “After my spies planted that book on The Fell Grimoire in the mage Alain’s backpack one can only assume that the resistance will pursue the Grimoire in an attempt to break the dungeon seals and rescue Serah Hendyr. I want you to take a large group of men and lie in wait for them, wiping them out when they get to you. Do not worry about the darkspawn, I’ll make sure they pay you no heed.”

Shylock did nothing to suggest that he’d heard, but of course he had. He obeyed Seth’s orders to the letter every time, without fail. Seth was beginning to grow attached to him really. Smiling, the Viscount of Kirkwall raised his teacup to his lips and took a sip. This was his city, and the sooner the people learned that the better.


	3. In Peace, In War, In Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with a choice between disbanding her resistance against the Starkhaven occupation of Kirkwall and allowing her husband Donnic to be executed by Viscount Seth Vael and Guard-Captain Iago Shylock, Aveline Vallen has resolved to break her husband out of the Kirkwall dungeons. First, the resistance must break the dungeon's magical wards by retrieving the infamous dark magic tome The Fell Grimoire from the Deep Roads. In search of help for their expedition Aveline and her deputy Barker have gone to the Grey Wardens stationed in The Gallows for assistance.

The streets of Kirkwall were dark and abandoned, as they always were at night. The curfew implemented by Seth to limit resistance movement had done nothing but help them. They knew when and where the Kirkwall Peace Enforcers would be and they couldn’t disguise themselves in plain clothes without raising suspicion. Resistance movement was almost unrestricted at night.

Aveline and Barker snuck through the Alienage and crept towards a small hovel on the far side of the area, one with a tunnel leading straight to The Gallows hidden inside. The Alienage was the perfect place for the resistance to be based. Neither Seth nor Guard-Captain Shylock seemed particularly prejudiced against elves and simply chose to leave the area alone, directing their ire upon the human citizens of Kirkwall. The Alienage was seen as inconsequential and was mostly ignored, allowing for major resistance activity in the area. As long as the resistance promised a better future for the elves upon taking control of Kirkwall, the people of the Alienage let them do what they want.

Aveline and Barker slipped into the tunnel, Barker grabbing a torch as they went, and the two women continued down the path. These tunnels had been built by dwarves in the Carta, another criminal gang that had been wiped out after the massacre in Darktown, and the resistance had stumbled across them after a tip from Bran. With the tunnels in active use Seth had no idea where his enemies could strike from. This tunnel in particular would lead them straight to The Gallows, where Stroud would be waiting. Aveline didn’t trust the Wardens entirely, however, so she’d sent a message to The Gallows claiming to be a mysterious contact from The Anderfels. Stroud would find out the truth soon enough.

“We’re here,” Barker whispered as they reached the ladder at the end of the tunnel. The two women climbed up the ladder and into the main courtyard of The Gallows.

“I had a feeling it would be you, Aveline.”

Aveline and Barker turned to see Warden-Commander Jean-Marc Stroud standing before them, a disappointed look on his face. Flanking him were two more Wardens: a stern-faced human woman with a greatsword and hair pulled into a tight bun, alongside a slim elven man with two daggers. Aveline did her best to look apologetic.

“You can understand my reasons for not approaching you directly, Stroud,” Aveline explained. “You must know what Seth has done, what’s he’s going to do to my husband.”

“I do,” said Stroud calmly. “But my fellow Wardens and I cannot and will not involve ourselves.” Behind the Warden’s calm facade his patience was clearly wearing thin. “Begone, both of you.”

“Oi,” Barker interjected. “Give us a minute. Don’t you want to kill no darkspawn?”

Stroud was clearly appalled at Barker, but raised his eyebrows with an amused yet curious expression upon the mention of darkspawn. “Go on.”

“I need The Fell Grimoire to break Donnic out of prison,” Aveline explained. “And it’s in Darktown. All I ask is for a few Warden escorts to clear a path to the book for me. We all know you send men into Darktown to go killing every day; it’ll be no different to a regular expedition. Only you’ll have me with you, and a couple of others.”

Stroud mused for a second, considering his options. “Ok,” the Warden-Commander finally stated. “It would be possible to take you and up to two others into Darktown with us, in full Warden armour with helmets or hoods to conceal your faces as we passed the guards by the entrance. I gave a few conditions, however.”

Stroud gestured to the human Warden on his right. “Aveline Vallen, this is Senior Warden Eleanor Hargreaves. A force mage and arcane warrior of some renown, she is better with a blade than most of our warriors. And this,” Stroud nodded to the elven Warden. “Is Warden Budwin. Fast with a blade. These two will be accompanying you and your friends into Darktown.

“Good,” Aveline nodded. “Thank you, Stroud, for your help. What of the conditions you mentioned?”

“I want The Fell Grimoire,” Stroud said bluntly. “Once you have saved your husband, I want the mages in my service to be allowed to learn from it. That is all.”

Aveline tensed. The Fell Grimoire was evil, all the dark magic anyone could wish to learn in one tome. But if that was the price the Wardens demanded...

“The Wardens must resort to any measure to destroy the darkspawn,” Stroud said. “Especially in times like these. With the Hero of Ferelden missing, the remnants of the Orlesian Wardens serving The Inquisition and the remaining Ferelden Wardens only now returning from their mass Deep Roads expedition after the removal of Corypheus’s fake Calling, the Grey Wardens are in dire need of help.”

“It’s a deal,” Aveline said reluctantly. “Send the armour to a dead-drop for my agents to collect, my people and I will meet you at The Gallows when we’re ready. Maker smile on you, Stroud.”

***

Five Grey Wardens strode nobly and proudly through the streets of Kirkwall’s Hightown to the cheers and applause of the adoring crowds. The Kirkwall Peace Enforcers bowed with the upmost respect as they allowed the legendary warriors passage down the treacherous path in the darkspawn-infested Darktown, knowing that they were sending the servants of The Maker to do their duty by purging the Taint from their undercity.

“Andraste’s bouncing tits, I’m glad we didn’t gotta kill our way through that one.”

Barker gasped for breath as she pulled down her hood and removed her mask, fanning her face with her hand. Aveline hissed at her to put them back on.

“We’re nearing the darkspawn,” Eleanor Hargreaves whispered back to the others. “I can sense them. Weapons at the ready, and follow mine and Budwin’s lead.”

Aveline, Barker and former Guardsman Brennan drew their weapons. Brennan had been one of Aveline’s best people before the City Guard had been disbanded and replaced with the Peace Enforcers, but Brennan still served Aveline proudly in the resistance. She’d volunteered to go with Aveline and Barker into Darktown to face the darkspawn, bringing back The Fell Grimoire and saving Donnic. Aveline just hoped they worked fast, Seth was expecting her to disband the resistance by the end of the day.

“It’s been an honour serving with you, ma’am,” Brennan whispered proudly. “Can’t say I mind fighting alongside Wardens neither.” Aveline could hear the smile in Brennan’s voice.

“This won’t be our last fight, Brennan,” Aveline assured her. “But soon, Seth Vael and Iago Shylock will have theirs.”

“What about Prince Sebastian?” Brennan asked. “What if he tries to take Kirkwall back? What if he brings in The Inquisition to help him? You know what they’re calling The Inquisitor, right? ‘The Herald of Andraste’?”

“If they side with Sebastian, Andraste and her Herald can expect my boot in their face,” Aveline replied.

The group had reached the end of the tunnel and now stood before an opening. Through the opening Aveline could hear scuffling, a few screeches, the odd chatter of teeth. Darkspawn. She hated those things.

“I sense a few waiting around the corner to ambush us,” Budwin said calmly. His eyes were closed. “Hurlocks mainly, and a Shriek. Right in front of us is a large mixed group that’ll likely charge us if the ambush fails. Outside of there it’s just a mess of darkspawn. This place is crawling, as usual. Still no sign of a nest though, not like you’d expect with numbers like these.”

“Stroud thinks they feed off of the refuse here,” Eleanor replied. “This place was a sewer.” The Senior Warden drew her blade and Budwin drew his blades. “Ready?”

Without another word Budwin dove forwards and pulled a few throwing knives from his belt in quick succession. In the darkness Aveline could see bodies collapsing, bodies she hadn’t even been able to make out before then. Every knife had found its target. There was a screech and the darkspawn ambush attacked but Eleanor was ready for them, cutting down the Shriek at the front with her blade and then pushing at the air to send the hurlocks flying back and hitting a wall. As Budwin went to collect his throwing knives, cutting down a hiding darkspawn with his dagger as he went, Eleanor executed the incapacitated hurlocks. Two Grey Wardens had just killed around twenty darkspawn without them even getting close.

“We’ll carve a path for you to where the Grimoire is,” Eleanor said to Aveline, Barker and Brennan. “Try to stay close.”

Aveline, Barker and Brennan stuck in a close huddle as Eleanor and Budwin marched forwards, cutting down the hordes of darkspawn that charged at them with ease. The three resistance fighters threw themselves into the battle, inspired by their Warden allies to slaughter their way through the Tainted beasts. Aveline couldn’t help but feel proud as she cut down a genlock that was about to stab Budwin, feeling less proud when she tripped over a darkspawn corpse and nearly hit the ground before Eleanor grabbed her.

“This way!” Barker shouted as she pulled her sword out of a Ghoul, pointing wildly towards something. “The Grimoire’s this way!”

The Wardens and resistance fighters pressed on, the darkspawn easily falling to their swords. These darkspawn weren’t like the ones Aveline had fought at Ostagar or in The Korcari Wilds; they weren’t the organised army of Urthemiel. They were just pestilential beasts to be slain and tossed aside.

“In here!” said Barker as the group made it into a smaller room, pointing at a small flight of stairs. The former gangster dived down the stairs, Aveline desperately following behind her. As the two women reached the bottom of the stairs they saw what they’d expected to see: a small room with a corridor at the end, dark, with stone walls lined with cracks and chips and the odd skeleton.

And a whole lot of darkspawn.

Aveline and Barker screamed a battle cry as they charged into the enormous horde before them, losing themselves in the battle as darkspawn fell one by one to their swords. Aveline heard Barker yelp as a darkspawn sword just missed her face, before Aveline herself had to twist to dodge a stab from a genlock’s dagger. The two women began to panic as they found themselves surrounded, the twisted faces and jagged teeth of the darkspawn staring cruelly at them as they circled them.

“You will not have them!” 

Aveline gasped as she heard the voice and saw what followed it: jet of pure ice that coated the darkspawn hordes and froze them solid, leaving Aveline and Barker standing there in shock. The frozen darkspawn trembled and quivered for a moment before suddenly shattering, spraying ice shards everywhere.

“That,” Eleanor Hargreaves said, a furious look on her face. “Is why you leave fighting darkspawn to the Grey Wardens.”

“Thank you, Senior Warden,” Aveline said, catching her breath, but Eleanor had already brushed past her. Wiping sweat from her brow, Aveline saw Brennan and Budwin walk down the stairs to join them.

“The Grimoire is down this corridor,” Eleanor said, passing through a doorway. “I can sense it. Budwin, bring up the rear. Vallen, you and your people stay between us and stay out of trouble.”

The group made their way down the corridor, weapons draw and on high alert. Aveline spun around as she heard a scuttling sound but all she saw was a single deepstalker running along the passage. She silently prayed that there wouldn’t be any others.

The group made it to the end of the corridor and passed through the ruined doorway at the end before stepping into a room. The room stank and Aveline saw Eleanor shudder as she stepped inside. Demonic ichor lay all over the floor, remnants of Hawke’s battle with the demon horde that had guarded The Fell Grimoire. Looking across the room Aveline saw a pedestal, a large one perfectly shaped and sized to fit a tome like The Fell Grimoire.

And it was empty.

“Don’t move,” Aveline whispered to the others. “We’re not alone here. Turn around very, very slowly.”

The group slowly turned, blades held tightly, to see a dozen Kirkwall Peace Enforcers standing there in their black armour. They were surrounded, and blocking the only door was the hulking figure of Guard-Captain Iago Shylock.

“So it was a trap all along,” Aveline said coldly, pointing her sword at Shylock. “How did you know we were here? What do you want with The Fell Grimoire?”

Shylock didn’t do anything, he just stood there wordlessly. Aveline had never even heard him speak before, she noted. And, as she gazed into the small, white eyes see could make out through the visor in Shylock’s helmet, she realised she’d never actually seen his face before. He’d always been wearing a helmet. Who even was this man?

Shylock pulled his lumpy mace from his belt and twirled it around in his hand. That was all the signal his men needed.

The Kirkwall Peace Enforcers charged at the resistance fighters and Wardens, shields up and blades raised. Aveline deflected a blow from one of them with her shield and parried a stab from another with her blade, kicking out and striking the first attacker in the groin. Aveline used her shield to bash the second assailant aside and thrust her blade forward. She knew the weak points of the Kirkwall Peace Enforcer’s armour and her sword ran the guardsman through. Before she could remove her blade, however, the second attacker punched Aveline hard in the face and she went down. The Kirkwall Peace Enforcer prepared to bring down his blade and finish her off before he suddenly froze, dropped his sword and fell back, a throwing knife in his throat. Aveline leapt up and looked for Budwin but the elven Warden had already turned his attention back to the Peace Enforcers. Barker was struggling and Brennan seemed evenly matched against Shylock’s men but Eleanor and Budwin were tearing through the enemy. By the time Aveline had rejoined the fight there was one Peace Enforcer left standing and Eleanor quickly send an bolt of lightning into his midriff that tore him apart.

Aveline, Barker, Brennan, Budwin and Eleanor turned to the doorway where Guard-Captain Shylock stood, as still and silent as ever. Wordlessly, the Guard-Captain reached to a lever on his left and yanked it down, causing a cacophony of grinding cogs and the door behind him swung shut.

“So this is how you want to do it, Guard-Captain?” Aveline asked, steeling herself. “I’ll show you what a real Kirkwall guard is made of.”

Aveline feigned a lunged at Shylock and missed deliberately, allowing herself to lash out with her shield and knock the Guard-Captain to the ground. To Aveline’s amazement, however, Shylock didn’t even flinch at the blow. He just stood there, looking down at her, and then punched her hard in the face and knocked her to the ground.

Barker and Budwin attacked together, making use of their roguish skills to weave circles around Shylock while Brennan attacked him head on. None of them were expecting the huge man to be faster than them but Shylock smacked Budwin to the floor, struck Barker in the stomach with his mace and twisted Brennan’s arm, dislocating her shoulder and sending her to the ground howling. Eleanor cast a fireball at the Guard-Captain but the spell simply dissipated against his breastplate. The Senior Warden drew her greatsword and swung it at Shylock but all Eleanor could do was stand there aghast as Shylock grabbed the blade with his hand like it was nothing and wrenched the sword out of her grip, tossing it aside. Guard-Captain Iago Shylock strode towards the helpless Eleanor, mace in hand.

Suddenly, Aveline leapt up from the floor and punched Shylock hard in the head. Aveline yelped and clutched her throbbing fist as the blow send shockwaves through her gauntlet, but her punch had succeeded in knocking Shylock’s helmet from his head. But, upon seeing the face of the Guard-Captain, Aveline wished it hadn’t.

Guard-Captain Iago Shylock’s face was that of a corpse. The skin was green and rotten, with no lips or nose and maggots writhing within. Aveline could see no source for the two white dots she’d seen behind the Guard-Captain’s visor: his eye sockets were completely empty. Worst of all were his small, pointed black teeth full of cracks and chips. This was no man, Aveline realised with horror. This was a monster from the darkest depths of depravity.

The monster that was Shylock roared and swung his mace and Aveline, who ducked the blow. The creature’s attack gave Eleanor the time she needed to charge the beast and tackle it to the ground, granted the extra strength needed to fell the beast by her magic. Shylock pushed Eleanor off of him but dropped his mace, which was quickly snatched up by Aveline. Shylock sprung to his feet with a roar and punched Eleanor square in the face, knocking her out, but Aveline screamed with might as she brought the mace down on Shylock’s head, caving in his soft skull and making him collapse to the ground. Aveline brought the mace down on Shylock again and again until there was nothing left of his head but a pulpy mass.

“This is my city, you monster,” Aveline spat as she dropped the mace.

Aveline breathed a sigh of relief and leant for rest against a stone pillar. She saw Barker and Brennan pull themselves up, while Budwin’s eyes flickered open and he sat up. The elf went over to Eleanor and splashed some water from his flask onto her face, waking her up.

“What... what was that?” Brennan said, staring with awe at what was left of Guard-Captain Shylock.

“That was a Revenant,” Eleanor said breathlessly. “A corpse reanimated by a pride demon. Our friend Guard-Captain Shylock has been one all along.”

“Why would Sebastian put a monster like that in charge?” Budwin asked incredulously.

“I don’t think he did,” Aveline said. “I think Sebastian has been played from the start.”

“By who?” Brennan asked. “Seth?”

“Who else?” replied Aveline. “I think Viscount Vael has been pulling the strings here from the start. Whoever or whatever he is he has powerful magic. Magic that allowed him to seal the dungeon, to bind a Revenant to his control, possibly even to manipulate Prince Sebastian into annexing Kirkwall. It explains why he’d have someone take The Fell Grimoire. I imagine he decided to eliminate the resistance leaders and take the Grimoire in one go. Maybe that’s why he wanted to come to Kirkwall in the first place, to get the Grimoire.”

“Great theory,” said Barker. “But I don’t see how it helps us get out of here.” She walked over to the door and tried to pull the lever. It was jammed. “We’re stuck.”

“Not necessarily,” Eleanor said with a smile, and walked over to a far wall to press her hands against it. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and that section of the wall crumbled to reveal a tunnel. “I could sense how weak the wall was,” Eleanor explained. “This path leads to the Deep Roads. There’s a Deep Roads entrance by Sundermount, not far from the city. If we’re lucky we can get to there from here, and quickly too. We can be back in the city by nightfall.”

“Well, it doesn’t look like we have much choice,” Aveline admitted. “We’re not getting through that door anytime soon. Let’s go, everyone. Back to Kirkwall.”

***

A Kirkwall Peace Enforcer crept through the city, The Fell Grimoire under his arm. He’d been tasked by Viscount Vael himself to take the Grimoire from Darktown and bring it straight to the Viscount’s Keep, while Guard-Captain Shylock and the others dealt with the resistance. His was a vital task and he was glowing with pride at having been chosen.

He was getting paranoid, however. There were shadows in the corner of his eye that looked like people at first glance. The sound of the wind blowing sounded like breathing. Every leaf blowing across the ground, every rat scampering, it all sounded like footsteps. Be calm, he told himself. The Viscount’s Keep isn’t far. He just needed to drop the Grimoire off there, receive his medal and go home a hero. He couldn’t-

The Peace Enforcer didn’t even have time to scream before the arrow flew from the darkness and struck him in the throat. He simply sank to his knees, blood spurting from his severed artery, and fell down dead. Three lithe, hooded figures slinked out of the shadows around him. One took The Fell Grimoire from his corpse. The other two picked up his body and carried it away.


	4. Down Among the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aveline, Barker, Brennan, Eleanor and Budwin have been trapped in the Deep Roads, forced to fight their way through the darkspawn hordes and back to Kirkwall before Seth Vael executes Donnic. Meanwhile, Seth begins to panic after the disappearance of both Guard-Captain Shylock and The Fell Grimoire.

Seth sat in his chair, holding his teacup with a quivering hand. Shylock was dead. He’d felt it. If Aveline Vallen had managed to kill him, that meant she knew what he was. And what Seth was. What if she got out and told the people of Kirkwall? Or worse, Sebastian Vael? The worst part was that The Fell Grimoire, which should have been his by now, was nowhere to be seen. This was all falling apart already.

“Are you quite alright, sir?” asked Knight-Commander Cedric, looking up with concern from his daily report. The Templar had been droning on for ages about lyrium reserves and potential recruits for his Order. Seth was close to lashing out and snapping the old man’s neck.

“It’s nothing,” Seth said, his voice as measured as possible. “I’m simply wondering what to do with Serah Hendyr, that is all.”

“Of course,” Cedric said. “We’ve received no word from Aveline Vallen about the disbanding of the resistance, and if anything resistance has increased. Entire patrols of Peace Enforcers have vanished into thin air since yesterday. She’s been given more than enough time to decide. I say we move to execute Hendyr, publicly and violently. Might I suggest Guard-Captain Shylock for the role of executioner?”

“Guard-Captain Shylock is busy,” Seth snapped. “Important business for me. He... he will be some time. Meanwhile, I have a job for you. I told you to send word for the guard to be doubled at entrances to Darktown? Have it tripled. No-one goes in or out, be they a Peace Enforcer or a Grey Warden or the Hero of Ferelden himself. Am I understood?”

“Perfectly, sir,” Knight-Commander Cedric nodded. “Perfectly.”

***

“Viscount Vael is... no longer the effective leader he once was,” Knight-Commander Cedric said, sighing and wiping his brow.

The man who sat across the table to Cedric mused for a second, sipping his ale. The ale served at The Hanged Man was hardly something to be savoured, and even in plain clothes with his hood up Cedric felt nervous about being seen among the reprobates that dwelt places such as this, but it was the perfect place for a secret meeting.

“Prince Sebastian will be most interested in this information,” the man stated finally. “From what you’re saying, I imagine the resistance will have taken control of Kirkwall by the end of the week. Starkhaven will be taking immediate action to prevent this, of course. Our allies in The Inquisition have been notified of the situation and we await their response.”

“I don’t believe the resistance is behind what’s happening,” Cedric insisted. “Until today all the resistance did was ambush parades and attack public executions. Over the past day entire patrols of seasoned Peace Enforcers have simply vanished without a trace, and no-one has seen Aveline Vallen since these mysterious attacks began. Something else is at work here, something neither Viscount Vael nor Prince Sebastian can combat until it can be identified.”

“Then it’s up to you to identify it,” the man across the table retorted. “Commit the few men you’ve gathered to finding the source of these disappearances. I’ll inform Prince Sebastian that he made need to... reinforce his control over Kirkwall.”

The man finished his ale and stood up to leave, flashing one last accusatory glance at Cedric.

“Do not forsake your duty to The Maker, Knight-Commander. Those who oppose him shall know the wrath of Heaven.”

***

The resistance fighters and Grey Wardens were neck deep in darkspawn. They’d faced a fair amount of adversity on their way through the Deep Roads but nothing they couldn’t handle. Right now, however, they were in serious trouble.

“Keep fighting!” Eleanor Hargreaves cried as she cut down a hurlock. “The exit isn’t far from here! We can make it!”

Aveline gritted her teeth as she held her shield firmly against the Tainted hordes, digging her heels in to prevent her being pushed back and over the edge of the cliff they stood on. Feeling her strength weakening, Aveline dived around the darkspawn that were forcing her back and pushed them, sending half a dozen hurlocks tripping and stumbling and over the cliff’s edge, into the lava below. Finally given space to manoeuvre, Aveline decapitated a shriek and caved in the skull of a genlock. They were gaining back control of the battlefield, Aveline realised, and was proud to see Brennan skilfully disarm and impale a hurlock alpha. Barker was copying Budwin in going for a much more underhand tactic, dancing around the darkspawn attackers and tricking them over the cliff’s edge. Eleanor was going for her usual method of brute force. It seemed to work.

“They’re retreating!” Brennan cried victoriously, hoisting her sword in the air as the few remaining darkspawn screeched and scuttled away. “For Kirkwall!”

“Come on!” Barker said, staring with frustration at the others who had stopped to take a breath after the fight. “The way out is just around the corner! Let’s move!”

“She’s right,” Eleanor agreed. “But... something is wrong. I sense a presence, I...” Suddenly Eleanor’s eyebrows shot up and she tightened her grip on her blade. “More are coming, a force we cannot outrun. Steel yourselves for another fight, we will be cut down if we try to run.”

“Great,” Barker rolled her eyes. “More monsters who want to kill us.”

Aveline heard a roar from around the corner and steeled herself. As the roars grew louder Aveline heard footsteps. Huge, stomping footsteps.

“Oh Maker,” Aveline cursed. “Don’t tell me...”

An ogre charged around the corner, beating its chest and roaring a mighty roar that flung Tainted spittle everywhere. The Wardens and resistance fighters slowly backed away as the huge darkspawn came barrelling towards them.

“Charge!” Eleanor yelled as she stormed forwards, blade held high as she ran towards the mighty beast. Just at the last second she dove to the side, narrowly missing a kick from the ogre’s foot, but swung her sword as she went and cut through the beast’s leg. The ogre bellowed as the sword cut deep.

“Attack while it’s weakened!” Budwin yelled, leaping forwards and plunging a dagger into the ogre’s belly. The blow did nothing but enrage the creature, however, and Budwin too had to dive out of the way to avoid a crushing blow from the ogre.

“Oh no you don’t!”

Brennan ran at the ogre and swung her blade, cutting deep into the creature’s face, but she had only dealt a flesh wound. The ogre stood up, roaring furiously, and grabbed Brennan in one huge hand. All Aveline could do was look in horror as the ogre squeezed and crushed Brennan to a pulp, letting the gooey remains of the former guardsman drip through its fingers.

“No!” Aveline screamed as she too ran at the ogre. The ogre swung at her but Aveline raised her shield to block the attack, just at the same moment as Eleanor and Budwin stuck their blade’s into the darkspawn’s ankle.

“We’ve got company!” Barker shouted, and Aveline looked back to see Barker fending off a large pack of deepstalkers that were pouring out of holes in the tunnel wall.

“Oh for the love of...” Eleanor sighed. “I’ll handle them. The rest of you deal with the ogre.”

Eleanor pulled her blade from the ogre’s ankle and ran towards the deepstalkers, tossing dozens of them aside with a magical push at the air. Aveline, meanwhile, had lunged upwards with her sword and shoved the blade into the ogre’s chest right up to the hilt, twisting it as it went in. Barker and Budwin dived onto the ogre’s back and repeatedly stabbed into it with their daggers. The ogre let out one last feeble roar before Aveline pulled out her sword, blood poured from the wound and the creature slowly sank to the floor and died.

“Eleanor!” Budwin cried.

There was no time to celebrate the felling of the ogre, Aveline saw, as Eleanor had been overwhelmed by deepstalkers. The creatures were all over her, hanging off her face and arms and torso. The Grey Warden’s face was scrunched up, eyes tightly shut to protect from the savage claws of the vermin beasts, and she was batting at them furiously. They were driving her back as she stumbled backwards, desperate to escape the creatures, but she couldn’t see that she was getting closer and closer to the cliff’s edge. Aveline, Barker and Budwin ran to help her but it was too late. All they could do was scream her name as Eleanor Hargreaves stumbled over the edge of the cliff and fell down into the lava below, taking the deepstalkers with her. There was a single splash as Eleanor hit the lava and disappeared forever.

“She... she’s gone,” Budwin said solemnly as she sank to his knees. “I...”

“We have to press forward,” Aveline croaked, tears in her eyes. The loss of Eleanor was a tragedy but the tears she cried were for Brennan. She hadn’t deserved that. She’d been a good woman, a good guard. She’d served Kirkwall well. “Eleanor would want us to get out of here while we can,” Aveline insisted. “The Sundermount exit isn’t far away.”

Aveline and Barker pulled Budwin to his feet, patting him caringly on the back. Slowly, the three of them headed down the tunnel and out of the Deep Roads.


	5. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aveline, Barker and Budwin have returned from the Deep Roads without The Fell Grimoire, putting an end to all hope of rescuing Donnic from Seth's dungeon. However, the mysterious force in Kirkwall working against the Starkhaven occupation may be just what they need to overthrow Seth Vael and free Donnic.

Aveline and Barker were back in Kirkwall. Budwin had left them after they entered the city, muttering under his breath about reporting to Stroud, and Aveline couldn’t help but feel guilty. She knew he blamed her for Eleanor’s death. She blamed herself for Eleanor’s death. But there was nothing they could do about it now, she told herself as she tiptoed through the underground tunnels below the Alienage. Nothing she could do about anything, least of all Donnic’s continued imprisonment.

Aveline nervously snuck out of the manhole covering the tunnel and headed over to the Alienage hovel that was the resistance HQ, Barker in tow. The hovel had once been Merrill, before she’d left Kirkwall with Hawke to escape the Chantry. Aveline was sure Merrill wouldn’t mind her old home being used in this way, she thought as she knocked the secret knock on the door. Before she could even pull her hand away the door swung open and she and Barker were yanked in.

“You’re alive!” Bran breathed a huge sigh of relief, pulling them both into the most uncomfortably squeezing hug Aveline had ever received. The former Seneschal then let go of them and cleared his throat, brushing himself.

“Brennan didn’t make it,” Aveline said solemnly. “And we didn’t get the Grimoire. Donnic is doomed.”

“That’s just it!” Alain cried as he burst in from the other room. “Come and see!” The mage gestured wildly for Aveline to follow as he darted back in.

Aveline followed Alain into his little workshop in the back room. It was here where the mage practised his spells, mixed his potions and made Aveline feel extremely nervous. Alain guided her over to his workbench, which had been completely cleared to make room for a large, heavy tome.

It was The Fell Grimoire.

“It showed up here while you were away!” Alain exclaimed. “No note, no messenger with it, nothing! It just showed up on our doorstep!”

“I...” Aveline didn’t know what to say. Fortunately, Barker did.

“Well slap me in the arse and call me a darkspawn,” Barker exclaimed, much to Aveline’s chagrin. “That’s impossible, Shylock’s boy took it!”

“A lot has changed since you two went underground,” Bran explained, joining them. “The situation in Kirkwall has become much less... predictable.”

“The Peace Enforcers have been vanishing,” Alain explained. “No-one knows who’s been taking them, or where they’ve been going, but they’ve just disappeared. Guard-Captain Shylock too. Seth is now down to a skeleton army, even with Knight-Commander Cedric’s effort to replenish it with Templars.”

“I know what happened to Guard-Captain Shylock,” Aveline replied. “He’s dead. I killed him. But that’s not all. He was a Revenant.”

“A Revenant!” Alain exclaimed. “My, that’s... good gracious. Something odd is going on in Kirkwall, isn’t it?”

“Tell me something new,” Aveline sighed. “But nevermind about that. Barker, I want you to look into the missing Peace Enforcers and see who’s behind it. Alain, have you studied the Grimoire?”

“Extensively,” Alain replied, his voice wavering slightly under Aveline’s glare. “That is, of course, the parts that could help us break Serah Hendyr out of jail. I believe it is now entirely within my power to break the wards.”

“Good,” said Aveline. “Because we have no time to lose. Alain, you’re coming with me to the Viscount’s Keep. Donnic gets out today, and no-one is standing in our way.”

***

Aveline and Alain had crept through the tunnels that lead to the Viscount’s Keep, as quiet as could be. They had made it to the end and slipped onto the surface, gliding quickly through the streets of Kirkwall with their hoods up. There were noticeably fewer Peace Enforcers on the streets, Aveline noted. Bran’s rumours were right.

The two resistance fighters made it round to the side of the Viscount’s Keep through a hidden door, tiptoeing through a dark passageway on the way to the dungeon. They turned a corner to see a small side gate leading into the dungeon. It was heavily warded.

“Just give me a moment,” Alain said calmly, closing his eyes as his hands glowed softly with blue light. He flexed his fingers slightly and the wards simply faded away. “There,” Alain said proudly. “Easy when you know how.”

Alain walked up to the door and waved a hand over the lock, which clicked a few times before springing open. Aveline hadn’t seen that trick before, not even from Hawke. The Fell Grimoire must contain more than just blood magic, ward-breaking and demon summoning. Alain gently swung the door open and stepped inside, Aveline following as they made their way through the dungeon. The cells were mostly empty. Seth preferred swift executions for his prisoners to get it over and done with.

“Over there,” Aveline whispered, pointing to a cell at the far end of the corridor. Outside it stood two Peace Enforcers, the only ones Aveline had seen in the dungeons so far.

“Leave them to me,” whispered Alain in response. Silently, the mage drew a knife and placed it on his palm, cutting it open. A small jet of blood darted from the wound and flew towards one of the Peace Enforcers, flying into his mask and down his throat. The Peace Enforcer, enthralled, drew his mace and bashed the other Peace Enforcer’s head in, before drawing a blade and cutting his own throat.

Aveline pursed her lips as they continued forwards. Blood magic still made her sick, even though she’d known Hawke and Merrill practised it for years. It would all be worth it in the end, Aveline told herself. But wasn’t that what blood mages told themselves?

Alain and Aveline made it to Donnic’s cell and Aveline couldn’t help but gasp as she saw her husband. He was cuffed, he was bruised, but he was alive.

“Aveline?” Donnic said, looking up at her with amazement. “Aveline? I... I don’t believe it...”

“I’m here too,” muttered Alain.

“We broke it to rescue you,” Aveline said breathlessly. “Come on, I’ll get you out.

Alain opened the lock and Donnic charged out of the cell into Aveline’s arms. The two kissed, standing there in each other’s embrace for so long.

“I couldn’t leave you,” Aveline said as they parted. “It’s time to go, before the guards find out.”

“Too late.”

Aveline, Donnic and Alain spun around to see Knight-Commander Cedric stood there, flanked by two Templars. A couple of the Knight-Commander’s new recruits.

“Cedric,” Aveline sighed. “Let us go. We have no quarrel with you or the Templar Order. We just want to stop Seth. Walk away.”

“Walk away from my first ever Knight-Commander’s position?” Cedric scoffed. “Do you have any idea how long it took me to get this job? I am one of the last Templar Knight-Commanders in Thedas, putting me in the perfect position for the job of Knight-Divine once the Order is rebuilt. At the very least I’ll be the next Knight-Commander of Val Royeaux. What better way to prove I’ve earned my promotion than to bring in two anti-Chantry terrorist leaders, and the blood mage in control of them to boot!”

“Anti-Chantry?” Donnic laughed. “If anyone here is anti-Chantry, it’s Seth Vael. He’s nothing like Sebastian, can’t you see? He’s evil. He used magic to put wards on the dungeon entrance. He’s tortured me and oppressed the citizens of Kirkwall. Haven’t you noticed that the construction of a new Chantry has barely started? He has no real interest in it. All he wants is power. Just like you, it seems.”

“Very well,” Cedric declared, drawing his blade. “Templars! Attack!”

Cedric and his two Templars charged at the resistance fighters. Donnic immediately broke off from Aveline and grabbed a mace from one of the dead Peace Enforcers, swinging it at a Templar and catching him in the stomach. Aveline drew her sword and locked blades with Knight-Commander Cedric and Alain cast a hex onto the third Templar, sending him reeling back and batting at the air. As Aveline duelled Cedric she saw Donnic kill the Templar he’d hit in the stomach. Cedric’s people weren’t trained, experience Templars. They were random Andrastians he’d dragged off the street and given lyrium to. They had no skill in battle, which was made clear when Alain drove the Templar he was facing to stab himself in the face.

Cedric, however, was another matter. The man was a skilled duellist and Aveline had a hard time keeping up with him. Alain tried to intervene but Cedric Silenced him, cutting off his magic. Donnic also tried to help but Cedric drew his shield at the last second, blocking Donnic’s attack before sending him sprawling with a shield bash to the face.

Aveline now had to contend with an adversary armed with both a sword and shield. Aveline had chosen not to bring her shield as it was harder to hide than a blade, a choice she now regretted as Cedric began to drive her back. Cedric knocked Aveline to the ground with a shield bash and prepared to bring his sword down onto her, before Alain dived at him. The mage was cut off from his magic but was able to distract Cedric, allowing Aveline to pull herself up as Cedric knocked Alain aside and ran him through with his blade.

Aveline cried out as Alain’s body fell to the ground. Cedric grinned at Aveline, his blade slick and wet with Alain’s blood, then resumed his attack. He backed Aveline into a corner and thrust at her with his shield, pushing her up against the wall and holding his blade to her throat.

“This is for Kirkwall,” Cedric sneered. “And for the Templar-”

Before Cedric could finish his sentence Donnic appeared behind him, striking the Templar hard in the head with his mace. Cedric staggered backwards, dropping his weapons and clutching his head.

“Ow!” the Templar cried out. “That was my head!”

“Oh grow up,” Donnic sighed, and bashed Cedric again, this time in the forehead. The Templar’s eyes rolled backed as he collapsed. “Come on,” Donnic said. “Let’s get him into this cell.”

Donnic and Aveline dragged the unconscious Knight-Commander into Donnic’s old cell, tossing him in and locking it with a key taken from the Templar’s own belt.

“You can’t do this to me...” Cedric blithered. “I... I’m Knight-Commander... of Kirkwall...”

“Let’s see if you stay that way when Seth finds you,” Aveline retorted. “I should kill you for what you did to Alain, but I think the end of your career would be a better punishment.”

Aveline turned to Donnic and took his hands in hers, smiling warmly. They kissed lightly, before turning and walking back home.

***

Seth’s face was pale, more so than usual. He sat there at his desk, clutching a letter in his hands.

‘Viscount Vael,

I have been informed that the situation in Kirkwall has become dire. The ranks of the Peace Enforcers are thin, and you have made no attempt to deny the rumours of Guard-Captain Shylock’s death. With the resistance gaining more and more ground every day, I fear that Kirkwall will soon be lost to me. Therefore, I have decided to return to Kirkwall with a large force of Starkhaven soldiers to fully occupy the city, hopefully reinforced by forces from our allies in The Inquisition, before installing myself as Viscount of Kirkwall. While I’m sure you have done everything within your power to keep control, Kirkwall is not a forgiving city to those who cannot hold on to power. I am hereby relieving you of your duties with immediate effect and ordering your return to Starkhaven.

Regards,

Prince Sebastian Vael of Starkhaven.


	6. City of Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnic has been freed from Seth Vael's dungeon, Guard-Captain Shylock is dead and the numbers of the Kirkwall Peace Enforcers are severely depleted by an unknown force operating in Kirkwall. The resistance can now make their move to remove the Starkhaven occupation and free Kirkwall. However, Prince Sebastian Vael is marching to the City of Chains with an army, one that the resistance alone surely cannot face.

Seth sat in his office, turning a coin over and over in his fingers. He’d just put down his letter from Sebastian Vael informing him of his deposition before, without a moment to take it in, a swaying and slightly delirious Knight-Commander Cedric had informed him of Donnic Hendyr’s escape from prison. Seth began to shake and then screamed with anger, punching the wall and flipping the table. He hissed, kicking over vases and smashing chairs. Finally, after the last of the damage had been done, he slumped up against the wall and stared at his bleeding hands, breathing heavily.

_Deep is the abyss_

_My footsteps are made of reed_

_But we do not choose, my son_

_Where our footsteps lead_

_Long is the road_

_Grey is the sky_

_Deep is my heart_

_Broken and dry_

Seth lay back, softly singing to himself in a harmonic and floating voice that was not his own, placing his head in his hands. He had been so close. But there was still a chance, one last chance to make it all worthwhile before Sebastian’s army arrived. Vallen had broken into the dungeon and freed Hendyr, and that could mean only one thing: she had The Fell Grimoire.

One last chance.

***

Swords were sharpened, arrows were gathered, potions were mixed. The resistance complex in The Alienage was a hive of activity, with every resistance fighter in Kirkwall preparing for battle.

Seth could no longer hold the threat of Donnic’s execution over Aveline, and the Peace Enforcers had been diminished enough that their own ragtag army had a chance at taking Kirkwall back. The army of the resistance was preparing to take down the Peace Enforcers, tear down the Starkhaven banners and execute Seth Vael for crimes against Kirkwall. It had been decided that Bran would be reinstalled as Acting Viscount until the nobility were organised enough to hold a proper election, and Aveline would be reinstated as Guard-Captain. Aveline was pleased with the idea. Bran was less than thrilled, but he did what he was told.

“I’ve sent a message to the Grey Wardens at The Gallows,” Bran informed Aveline as he dashed about, examining maps and strategy plans. “I’ve informed them that they can keep The Gallows after Kirkwall is liberated, so long as they do not oppose us during the battle. They’ll also be granted additional special privileges if they aid us during the fight. I don’t expect them to help us but I don’t particularly want them too either, seeing as I haven’t decided what these privileges will be.”

“As long as Stroud stays out of my way he can do what he wants,” Aveline replied. “Is everything else ready?”

“Yes,” Bran said. “All preparations are complete, and Barker has returned from her quest to find our mysterious allies in the city. She has not discovered much, other than that they seem to be based somewhere in the sewers. Oh, and this,” Bran rummaged around in a drawer for a second before pulling out an arrow. It was long and sharp, with black fletching that appeared to be made of raven feather. “We believe it’s one of the arrows used by this mystery group.”

“So long as they keep firing them at Seth and not us,” Aveline shrugged. “We can properly look into it once we gain control of the city. Are the men expecting a speech?”

“They were,” said Bran. “I believe Barker is making one for you.”

Aveline put her head in her hands. “Oh Maker.”

***

There was nothing else that needed to be done. All across Kirkwall the resistance rose. Lowtown was taken within mere minutes, with the minimal numbers of Peace Enforcers being cut down by the droves of resistance fighters in seconds. The Docks took a while longer but in the end the Starkhaven colours were torn down from the walls and replaced with Kirkwall banners. Finally, it came to the real battle. The battle for Hightown.

“Forward!” Aveline cried, raising her blade as the resistance made their way up the stairs to Hightown. A few Peace Enforcers tried to take them but they were cut down within moments as the resistance army marched forward. Finally, without incident, the resistance was in Hightown.

It didn’t take long for Hightown to be freed. The fighting was harder in the upper district of Kirkwall than in the lower areas, as Seth had made sure to reinforce his home turf, but it was liberated all the same and to the quiet cheers of the Kirkwall nobility. There was just one step left. One final battle, the hardest of all.

“Have the men join me at the steps to the Viscount’s Keep,” Aveline ordered Barker as she wiped blood from her blade. “There’s no telling how many Peace Enforcers Seth will have there but it’ll be the most we’ve ever gone up against. This is the real test.”

“Alright, ma’am,” Barker grinned. “Time to gut our Viscount. Can I keep his tongue like you promised?”

Aveline didn’t recall promising such a thing, but she agreed anyway. She spotted Donnic turning the corner to meet her, his bruises now healed, proudly bearing the armour of a Kirkwall City Guard. Maker, Aveline had forgotten how great he looked in that.

“Ready for the battle, Guard-Captain?” Donnic asked, smiling

“I was born ready, Guardsman,” Aveline replied. The two shared one final kiss, and then headed off to war.

***

The resistance army stood strong and proud outside the Viscount’s Keep, weapons drawn and shields up. At the head of them stood Aveline Vallen, Donnic Hendyr and the former Coterie, Barker. They were ready.

“Stop right there!” a voice cried.

Aveline sighed as Knight-Commander Cedric boldly cluttered down the steps to the Viscount’s Keep, his head bandaged. He was flanked by the entirety of his new Kirkwall Templar Order: three men and two women. One of the men was holding his shield upside-down, and another of them was wearing a Peace Enforcer helmet. One of the women had forgotten her sword and was attempting to menacingly point her finger at the resistance army.

“By order of the Kirkwall Templar Order I command you to halt!” Cedric screeched, red in the face. “By the power vested in me by Andraste, Bride of the Maker, Conqueror of the-”

Barker threw an eye she’d cut from a Peace Enforcer at Cedric. It bounced off of the Templar’s head, cutting off his speech. The eye bounced down the steps and landed, pointing at Aveline.

“How dare you!” Cedric bellowed. “Blessed are those who stand before the corrupt and the-”

There was a sudden burst of whistling sounds and Aveline’s jaw dropped as a multitude of arrows struck the Kirkwall Templars. Cedric could only stand there, holding his hands in front of his face as a hail of arrows struck his Templars and killed them. After the last Templar corpse had hit the ground the Knight-Commander opened his eyes and stared at the bodies.

“I... I...” Cedric stood gaping at the bodies, pointing and staring at each of them in turn. “They... I...”

The Knight-Commander dropped his sword, flung away his shield and ran, pushing his way through laughing resistance fighters as he fled the scene.

“What in the name of Andraste’s saggy tits just happened there?” Barker asked, rather too loudly for Aveline’s liking.

“I don’t know,” Donnic said. “Hmm.” Donnic bent down at looked at the Templar bodies, pulling an arrow from one. It was long and sharp, with black fletching that appeared to be made of... raven feather.

“No need to thank us all at once!”

Aveline turned as the line of resistance soldiers parted to make way for a group of soldiers in fine armour, sharp swords in their hands and a familiar crest on their breastplates: an eye above a single sword. Behind these soldiers stood similarly-dressed men and women with hoods instead of helmets and bows instead of swords. At the head of them all stood a tall, proud man with a meticulously curled black moustache and a dashing smile than shone brighter than his blade. This man walked forwards and held out his hand to Aveline. She expected a handshake but the man took her hand in his and kissed it lightly, smiling up at her as he did so.

“It is an honour to meet you, Guard-Captain Vallen,” the man said in an upper-class Ferelden accent. “My name is Captain Faraday Johnson. I’m with The Inquisition.”

“The Inquisition?” Aveline raised an eyebrow. “The organisation that Sebastian can’t shut up about his alliance with?”

“Our Commander Cullen advised The Inquisitor that it would be best for The Inquisition’s image if we were to help liberate Kirkwall from Prince Sebastian’s rather immoral annexation,” Captain Johnson replied. “Prince Sebastian has never done much for us, and besides, the Commander does have a rather personal stake in this. He is, after all, Kirkwall’s former Knight-Captain. He sent us here to thin Viscount Vael’s forces and allow the resistance to gain a real advantage before moving against the occupation.”

Aveline smiled. She’d not heard from Cullen since he left with that Chantry Seeker just before the Divine Conclave, and had hoped he’d done well for himself. It appeared he had. She was glad her old friend had decided to stick his neck out for a city that had never been kind to him.

“One more thing,” Captain Johnson said, digging into his pockets and pulling out a scrap of paper. “A message from one Varric Tethras, a member of The Inquisitor’s inner circle. The message reads as follows.” Johnson cleared his throat, squinted and held out the paper. “‘Shove Choir Boy’s face where the sun don’t shine and send him packing to whichever Chantry will take him’. That is all.”

Aveline grinned. “I knew that dwarf would be wound up in all this somehow. Anything from Hawke? Last I heard from Merrill, Hawke had travelled south with Loghain to contact The Inquisition. Is she still with you?”

Johnson twitched nervously. “I... um... did you not hear about Adamant Fortress?” He pursed his lips as Aveline shook her head. “Well, er, nevermind. Now is hardly the time. We must press on, of course!”

Captain Johnson raised his sword and the Inquisition soldiers cheered, the resistance soldiers joining in. Johnson smiled dashingly at Aveline. “Onwards, my dear?”

Aveline smiled. “I’d have it no other way, Captain Johnson. Men!” Aveline cried at the resistance. “With me! Kirkwall is freed today!”

The joint force of the resistance and Inquisition marched up the steps to the Viscount’s Keep, archers picking off any Peace Enforcers on the battlements. As the army reached the Keep’s doors they began pounding on them, jeering and calling out for Seth’s blood. Eventually, even those mighty doors could not hold back the masses. The army stormed into the Viscount’s Keep and-

Nothing.

The whole Keep was deserted. Not a single soul. No Peace Enforcers bearing down on them, no Templar ambush, no booby traps. Nothing. And they could all see why.

The corpses of Kirkwall’s remaining Peace Enforcers were strewn all over the floor, hanging from the balconies and draped over the banisters. Those without helmets had white, bloodless faces stricken with expressions of pure horror. These men had died in horrific pain.

“Men,” Aveline whispered. “Secure the building. Locate any survivors, tear down and burn all Starkhaven banners. The Keep is ours. Now we just need to find it’s Viscount.”

“Blood magic,” Captain Johnson murmured, kneeling down to examine the bodies. “They were killed by blood magic, all drained dry. Whoever did this was immensely powerful, and is now even more so.”

“Could it be Seth?” Donnic wondered. “Could he be a blood mage? Someone must have created Guard-Captain Shylock, after all.”

“Ah yes,” Johnson mused. “I heard about the slaying of our dear former Guard-Captain Iago Shylock. I assumed Seth Vael had a blood mage in his employ, as it seemed unlikely any relative of Sebastian could be a mage. Not that there are any records of a man named Seth ever marrying either of Sebastian’s brothers. But of course, Guard-Captain Vallen,” Johnson looked at Aveline with a smile. “You already knew that, didn’t you?”

“You...” Aveline raised an eyebrow. Suddenly it all seemed obvious. “It wasn’t Bran who gave us all that information on the tunnels under Kirkwall, it was you. You and your Inquisition. You told him about Seth too, how he doesn’t exist in any records.”

“Mr Tethras advised us we contact the former Acting Viscount and employ him as our source within the resistance,” Johnson replied. “Mr Tethras gave us information about Kirkwall, our spymaster and ambassador gave us information about Seth and the Vaels and we passed it all onto you, through him. It seemed an efficient system, and you can’t deny it worked. It’s how we knew to get you The Fell Grimoire, after all. By the way, we will have to confiscate that once this is all done.”

“You’re welcome to it,” Aveline said. “Hopefully your Herald of Andraste can shove it back into The Fade where it belongs. Come on, we’re wasting time here. Barker, Donnic, Johnson, with me. The rest of the men are securing the Keep. We’re going to the Throne Room.”

Aveline, Donnic, Barker and Captain Johnson made their way to the Throne Room, with only mild complaining from Barker as she tripped over the bodies of the Peace Enforcers. Seth was in the Throne Room, Aveline could feel it. This was the moment she’d been waiting for. They reached the end of the corridor and Aveline kicked the door open, sword held high. And there he was. Standing there, facing the throne, crown on his head. Seth Vael.

“ _Deep is the abyss, my footsteps are made of reed,_ ” Seth sang softly to himself. “ _But we do not choose, my son, where our footsteps lead. Long is the road, grey is the sky._ ” Seth turned to Aveline, his face that of a broken and defeated man. “ _Deep is my heart... broken and dry_.”

“Seth Vael,” Aveline declared. “I am hereby placing you under arrest for severe crimes against Kirkwall. Please, come quietly.”

“I underestimated you, Aveline,” Seth said sadly. “I do that so often, you know. It’ll be my downfall one day. Maybe that day is today.”

“Where’s your mage, Seth?” Johnson asked as he stepped forwards. “Someone here drained your guards dry, Mr Vael. Oh, but it’s not Vael, is it? There’s never been a Seth Vael in all of Thedas, ever. Who are you really?”

“He’s the mage!” Barker cried, pointing an accusing finger at Seth. “He’s a Maker-damned blood mage! He bamboozled the Prince, he created the Guard-Captain! Get him!”

“A good theory,” Seth said, walking down the steps from the throne. “Not entirely incorrect. Yes, I did kill the real Iago Shylock and recreate him as a Revenant. Yes, I ‘bamboozled’ Prince Sebastian. But I am no mage, not quite.”

Seth reached to his head and removed the Kirkwall Viscount’s crown, staring at it sadly. He then tossed the crown at Aveline, where it landed squarely at her feet.

“Choose whoever you want to be the new Viscount,” Seth said. “The position is clearly no longer mine. It was only ever a tool, to be honest. I didn’t ‘bamboozle’ Sebastian and come to this foul city just to wear a crown and sit on a throne.”

“What did you come here for then, Seth?” Aveline asked. She’d expected to charge Seth as soon as she saw him and take his head. But the man just looked so empty, so defeated. She had to understand him.

Seth smiled and chuckled sadly, looking at Aveline with his black eyes. Slowly, Seth Vael’s eyes turned more and more bloodshot until all the whites of his eyes were completely red. Seth’s black irises and pupils slowly turned brighter until they too were the same colour. Seth Vael stared at Aveline Vallen with glowing red eyes and smiled at her with yellow, pointed teeth.

“You’re a demon,” Aveline said flatly. “All this time and nobody ever knew, not even Knight-Commander Cedric.”

“The Knight-Commander is hardly a model Templar,” Seth replied. His voice was no longer an eloquent drawl but a sharp, deep boom that echoed around the room. “I did not expect to be discovered, yet now I see no point in hiding. Greetings, all. My name is Asmodeus.”

“Asmodeus,” Aveline said. “What kind of demon are you? What do you want from Kirkwall?”

“He’s an Envy demon,” Johnson answered. “Can’t think of any other demon with such a gift for shapeshifting.”

“The Captain is correct,” Asmodeus said. “I am a demon of Envy, one who has come to Kirkwall in search of... power.”

“You want The Fell Grimoire,” Aveline realised. “Of course. You came here for the Grimoire. But why wait? Why not just take it from the beginning?”

“The Fell Grimoire is but a stepping stone,” Asmodeus replied. “I wanted to locate something else in Kirkwall too, the artefact I hoped to activate and control using the Grimoire. An artefact I learned far too late was not here, and by the time I’d realised this you had started to make your own move on the Grimoire I required.”

“An artefact?” Aveline was confused. What else was there in Kirkwall a demon could want, something more powerful than The Fell Grimoire? Of course, Aveline realised. Of course another demon would show up looking for that blasted thing.

“You want The Eluvian,” Aveline said with a sigh. “Merrill’s Eluvian. Sorry to disappoint, demon. It’s gone. Merrill shattered the damn thing and took the shards with her when she and Hawke left Kirkwall for good.”

“I found this out within my first few weeks here,” said Asmodeus. “I knew you wouldn’t give up the location of The Champion and her lover but I hoped you’d tell me where to find the mage Anders, allowing me to use him to lure in Hawke and the elven girl. Unfortunately, that didn’t go as planned. Nevermind. Hopefully, I can still take the Grimoire and track down the shards of The Eluvian.”

“Why?” Donnic protested. “Why cause all this suffering, why go to all these lengths just for a magic mirror?”

“So I can gain the power I deserve!” Asmodeus cried. “For too long I’ve been a pawn in people’s games. I’ve been summoned and bound by a Tevinter Magister and forced to play his games, impersonating a Grey Warden and doing his bidding in the Deep Roads. I was a servant of the darkspawn magister Corypheus, bound again and forced to build him an army of Red Templars in exchange for vague promises of godhood before being cut loose when his army marched on Haven. I had to fake my own death when The Inquisition sent mercenaries after me. I will use The Eluvian and Fell Grimoire to seize control of the Eluvian network. I will master both The Fade and the mortal world and no-one will stand in my way!”

Aveline Vallen strode forward, shield held tightly, sword held high.

“No-one but me.”

Aveline lunged at Asmodeus but he flicked his wrist and she flew back, crashed into Barker and Donnic as she went. Captain Johnson tried to attack the demon but he simply tapped the Inquisition Captain on the head and he collapsed, eyes closed, chest softly rising and falling.

“What did you do to him?” Donnic asked, struggling to pick himself up off the ground.

“Shhh,” Asmodeus whispered. He opened his palm to reveal a small, sparkling ball of pink dust. He blew lightly on the dust and it sprayed all over Aveline, Barker and Donnic. The three resistance fighters felt their eyelids grow heavy and their muscles go weak. The last thing they heard before they drifted off was Asmodeus’ voice.

“You’ve fought so hard... it’s time... for rest...”

***

Ostagar.

Aveline snarled as she cut down a shrieking darkspawn, her steel slicing through the creature’s flesh. The battle was going badly, the darkspawn horde had the edge. She cursed as she saw Guardsman Brennan cut down by a hurlock.

_Wait. Brennan wasn’t at Ostagar._

Aveline shook the thoughts from her head and continued fighting, cutting her way through the monsters. The beacon was lit, the reinforcements should be here. She looked up at the hill and saw the leaders of the reinforcements: the loyal Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir and his second-in-commander Ser Cauthrien. But in the place of Loghain stood Sebastian Vael, and instead of Cauthrien by his side it was Knight-Commander Cedric. Aveline looked back to the battlefield and stared in horror as an ogre with the face of Guard-Captain Shylock picked up King Cailan and crushed him to death. But it wasn’t Cailan the ogre crushed. It was Donnic.

_No._

The Korcari Wilds

Another ogre bore down upon the group: Aveline, Hawke, Bethany, Leandra and Carver. The ogre snatched up Bethany and held her high, and when her face touched the light Aveline could see it wasn’t Bethany Hawke, it was The Champion of Kirkwall Tamra Hawke, and she wasn’t being crushed by an ogre. She was being impaled by The Arishok. The Arishok then tossed away Hawke’s corpse and left with Isabela, only it wasn’t Isabela, it was Barker.

_This is wrong._

_This isn’t how it happened._

Kirkwall.

The Chantry was in ruin, a burning crater in the middle of the city. Seth Vael stood in the rubble, wearing Anders’ robes and holding his staff. Behind him a statue made of red lyrium argued with a monster made of corpses.

_THIS IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED._

_THIS._

_THIS IS JUST-_

Darkness.

Aveline sat in darkness, with blank faces rotating around her. They kept changing: first Merrill, then Isabela, then Hawke, then Fenris, then Varric, then Anders. Next came Seth, then Sebastian, the Guard-Captain Shylock, then Knight-Commander Cedric. Then it was Donnic, then Barker, then Captain Johnson, then Bran, then Budwin. Finally, each face settled on a different image: one was Alain, one was Brennan, and one was Eleanor. And all the while they just kept singing that same song.

_Deep is the abyss_

_My footsteps are made of reed_

_But we do not choose, my son_

_Where our footsteps lead_

_Long is the road_

_Grey is the sky_

_Deep is my heart_

_Broken and dry_

As they sung and sung Aveline found herself singing along with them, gazing into their eyes and harmonising. The eyes of the faces slowly turned more bloodshot until every last one of them had completely red eyes.

_No. No. This is not how it was. This is not how it will be. This is-_

_This is just-_

_A NIGHTMARE._

***

Aveline woke up.

She was in the Viscount’s Keep throne room. What was she... it all came pouring back to her.

“Asmodeus.”

Aveline picked herself up, took her blade from the floor and faced the demon. Behind her, her companions were still sleeping.

“My my, Serah Vallen,” Asmodeus smiled. “You are quite something.”

Asmodeus clicked his fingers and the Viscount’s crown flew into his hands. He held it out to Aveline, still smiling that yellow-toothed smile.

“Join me. Take the crown. Rule over the mortal world while I rule The Fade. You can’t deny you’ve earned it.”

Aveline didn’t even consider it, she just batted the crown from the demon’s hand.

“I don’t care about your ambitions. I want my city back.”

Aveline thrust her blade forward and plunged it into Asmodeus, running him through. The two stood there, staring into each other’s eyes as Aveline twisted the blade which dripped with the demon’s black blood. Asmodeus managed a slight chuckle as Aveline sneered up at him.

“Aveline Vallen...” Asmodeus said sadly. “Well done. You are... better... than I.”

Asmodeus slowly dissipated in a delicate cloud of light, black smoke that faded into the floor and disappeared. The last things to evaporate were his glowing red eyes.

Aveline stood back and watched the cloud disappear. Even the black blood on her sword had vanished. Slowly, she sheathed her blade and turned back to the others. Donnic, Barker and Captain Johnson were just waking up.

“Dear Maker! What happened in here?”

Aveline looked up as Bran dashed into the throne room, face red from having run so far and so fast.

“There was no word from you!” Bran babbled. “The men have secured the Keep, all of the Starkhaven troops are dead and all of the Starkhaven colours are torn down, Kirkwall is once again free and under its own rule, and... I...” Bran ran out of breath and started wheezing heavily.

Aveline bent down and picked up the Viscount’s crown, passing it to Bran.

“Congratulations, Acting Viscount Bran. You’re reinstated.”

Bran stared at the crown in horror, and then sighed, placing it on his head.

“Aveline, maybe... maybe this is not the best time,” Bran said, wiping sweat from his brow. He pulled a letter from his back pocket and passed it to Aveline, who was grateful that it was mostly unmarked by sweat. “Read it.”

Aveline opened the letter and began to read, her heart sinking as she read further and further.

“What does it say?” asked Donnic, who pulled himself up from the ground and helped up Barker and Captain Johnson.

“It’s from Sebastian to Seth,” Aveline said bleakly. “It arrived late yesterday. Sebastian is coming to Kirkwall and he’s bringing an army. He’s going to re-conquer the city.”

Aveline dropped the letter and clenched her fist to stop her hand from shaking.

“It’s not over yet."


	7. For Kirkwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon Asmodeus that masqueraded as Seth Vael has been destroyed and the Starkhaven occupation of Kirkwall has been lifted by the resistance and their allies in The Inquisition. However, Sebastian Vael now marches to the City of Chains with an army to reconquer Kirkwall. Aveline and the resistance must fight one last battle to free Kirkwall.

The newly-reformed City Guard was arming for battle. The Viscount’s Keep and city walls had been repaired and re-fortified, the sea defences had been primed and the armoury had been restocked. They were as ready as they could be for battle. The Inquisition soldiers had been a great help, especially with the resources they’d brought. The Grey Wardens had refused to help, of course, but Aveline was confident they wouldn’t be needed in the coming battle. Kirkwall was as ready as it could ever be.

“Sebastian’s army is just a few minutes away,” Captain Johnson reported to Aveline. “I don’t think they’re expecting a full fight, just for Seth to open the doors for them so they can march in and clean up. No siege equipment, no heavy weaponry. We may be able to hold out.”

“Have your men stand with me on the battlements when Sebastian arrives,” Aveline replied. “I want Sebastian to see me flanked with the soldiers of the Herald of Andraste.”

Aveline and Captain Johnson made their way to the battlements overlooking the city gates as Sebastian Vael’s Starkhaven army arrived, banners held high and armour shining. At the head of the army, astride a beautiful white stallion, was Prince Sebastian Vael himself.

“Aveline Vallen,” Sebastian cried up to the battlements. “I expected to be greeted by my brother-in-law, not his usurper. It appears I am too late then. Kirkwall has already fallen from grace once again.”

“You have no brother-in-law, Sebastian,” Aveline shouted down. “There is no Seth Vael, there never was. You were under the thrall of a demon, Sebastian, one which I have slain. Turn around and go back home. There’s nothing for you here.”

“Dishonesty is a sin, Guard-Captain,” Sebastian replied. “My brother-in-law was a good man and you will pay for his murder. I will have every last one of your unholy resistance and I _will_ save Kirkwall, whether the city wants to be saved or not.” Sebastian looked up at Captain Johnson and the Inquisition soldiers flanking him, disappointment on his face. “These are the soldiers of The Inquisition, standing side-by-side with a heretic. I didn’t want to believe the Grand Chancellor’s message claiming that the Herald of Andraste was a false prophet, but it seems he was right all along.”

“No, Prince Sebastian,” a voice behind Aveline declared. “You are the one in the wrong here.”

Aveline gasped and smiled as Budwin came to stand by her, Grey Warden armour perfectly shined and polished. The elven Warden leaned over the battlements to look Sebastian in the eye.

“The Grey Wardens support Aveline Vallen and the free Kirkwall, as do the forces of the Herald. You are the one who has strayed from the Maker’s light, Prince. Not the Guard-Captain.”

Even from up on the battlements, Aveline could see Sebastian falter. His reverence of The Inquisitor was one thing, but he idolised the Grey Wardens as righteous servants of The Maker. This would surely convince him he was wrong.

“No,” Sebastian declared. “The Taint has corrupted your mind, Warden. I will not fall, I will not falter. Kirkwall will be freed by my hand, come Hell or high waters.”

“I knew Stroud would come to his sense,” Aveline said with relief to Budwin, who shook his head.

“He hasn’t,” Budwin replied. “I’m here on my own. The Wardens must remain politically neutral, but I am but one Warden. I don’t blame you for Eleanor’s death, Aveline. I blame Sebastian. So I’m here to make things right.”

Aveline smiled. Even if Stroud’s people wouldn’t side with her, the fact that Budwin had made the personal decision to fight with her meant the world.

“We will make camp outside your city,” Sebastian declared. “We cannot breach your walls or break down your doors, but Kirkwall is now under siege. Let’s see how long your new, free city lasts without supplies.”

***

“We have enough supplies stockpiled to last a few weeks,” Bran said, reviewing the clipboard in front of him. “But Kirkwall relies on supplies from outside the city, and Sebastian’s forces have seized every wagon that arrives at the gates. As they keep taking our supplies they can hold out forever. We cannot. We can’t even rely on supplies from the sea, as disabling our ocean defences to allow in merchant ships would be opening the doors to a fleet from Starkhaven.”

“So we’re goners,” Barker spat, kicking a table. “Damn poncy Starkhaven Chantry-boy noble Prince twat. I say open the gates and go kick his head in.”

“The risk is too great,” Donnic shook his head. “We could lose our entire army in a straight-up fight against Sebastian’s forces and be left with no-one to close the gates. Starkhaven archers shoot down every messenger bird we send to contact mercenary companies or The Inquisition. Our archers have made a few shots at Sebastian and his officers from the battlements but we can’t afford to waste arrows. Surrender could be our only option.”

“What if we opened the gates and let Sebastian enter?” Aveline asked. “Ambush his forces, take them all out.”

“They’ll be expecting that,” Budwin said. “They’ll guard their flank with their best-armoured warriors. We’ll never be able to punch through.”

Aveline, Bran, Barker, Donnic, Budwin and Captain Johnson sat around Bran’s desk in the Viscount’s Keep, mulling over potential strategy that they all knew wouldn’t work. It was hopeless. Sebastian’s army had the city completely surrounded and they were outnumbered ten to one. With no hope of allies, quarter or additional supplies, it seemed Starkhaven had won again.

“If I may,” all heads turned as Captain Johnson politely cleared his throat. “I believe there is a way to remove the threat entirely. Cut off the snake’s head, as it were.”

“Kill Sebastian?” Aveline laughed bitterly. “I’d love to. Any suggestions as to how?”

“Before we took down Seth Vael, my people used the city’s sewer tunnel complex to hide out,” Captain Johnson explained. “The tunnels we revealed to the resistance are but a few of them. There is a whole network of tunnels under the city and some of them lead beyond the city walls. Most of those tunnels have caved in or been filled by darkspawn since the Chantry explosion but I know of at least one tunnel, a hidden route out of the city, that is safe. My people and I used it.”

“So we send men through the tunnel, sneak into Sebastian’s camp and kill him?” Donnic mused. “It could work. Where is this tunnel?”

Captain Johnson smiled. “Let me show you.”

***

Sebastian sat drinking from his water flask in his tent, reviewing a map of Kirkwall. Ideally, he’d prefer to take the city with minimal bloodshed. Of course, the city and Inquisition leaders would be executed upon his victory but there was no need for unnecessary violence, especially seeing as civilians could be caught in the middle. _Maker_ , Sebastian thought to himself. _Grant me the strength and good fortune to free these innocents from the clutches of evil and ignorance._

“Sir,” one of Sebastian’s officers walked into the tent, bowing. “A visitor arrived at the camp today, a Templar. He claims to have information that could win us the fight, sir, and he refuses to speak with anyone but you about it.”

“Let him in,” Sebastian said, nodding curtly. The officer opened the tent flap and a Templar stumbled in, muttering to himself. He was an older man, with close-cropped silver hair, a neatly-trimmed beard and whiskers. His head was bandaged and his armour, though polished neatly, had clearly been extensively repaired many times.

“Prince Sebastian,” the Templar went down on one knee. Sebastian privately worried if he’d be able to get up again. “I come to serve,” the Templar said as he looked up. “My name is Cedric, I was Knight-Commander of Kirkwall before Aveline Vallen’s resistance deposed me. I have information that could see a swift end to this siege, in your favour.”

“Very well,” Sebastian said curiously. “Go on.”

“I want something in exchange,” Cedric replied. “Reinstatement as Knight-Commander of Kirkwall once you’re victorious. And when The Chantry is re-stabilised I’d like your recommendation to the new Divine for me to fill the role of Knight-Divine. That is all.”

Sebastian looked down at the grovelling Templar with disdain. This pitiful social climber was the man Seth had chosen to rebuild the Kirkwall Templar Order? Questionable, to say the least. But if he had information this valuable Sebastian was willing to make whatever empty promises he saw fit. He nodded at the Templar, whose face lit up.

“There’s a tunnel under Kirkwall,” Cedric said. “One that leads from the main sewer complex to a small cave just outside the city. If you send a small group of men through that tunnel you can enter the city and open the gates, allowing your men to storm Kirkwall.”

Sebastian beamed from ear to ear, extending a hand to the Templar and helping him up.

“Knight-Commander Cedric, you are a gift from Andraste herself. Please, show me to this tunnel.”

***

Captain Johnson lead his men down through the tunnel, holding his torch in front of him. He and his Inquisition soldiers had volunteered to be the ones to sneak out of the city and assassin Prince Sebastian, and the Warden elf Budwin had decided to accompany with them. Johnson had heard the elf was deadly in battle, he just hoped that Budwin was as good against Starkhaven soldiers as he was against darkspawn. He still had a hard time trusting Wardens after Adamant Fortress, even though the Grey Wardens of Orlais were now allies of The Inquisition. Good men had been killed at Adamant, including Johnson’s own brother.

“I hear something,” Budwin whispered. “How close are we to the end?”

“Not far now,” Captain Johnson whispered in response. “It’s probably just a spider or a rat, these tunnels are crawling with them.”

The Inquisition soldiers continued onwards, Budwin bringing up the rear. The elf was twitchy, on edge. It was making everyone else nervous. He claimed to have heightened sense due to his being a Grey Warden. If you asked Johnson he was just paranoid.

“Just one more corner to go,” Captain Johnson whispered to his men. “Remember, we send the rogues into the camp to get to the Prince. Warriors, stay back. If this goes wrong we charge in and cover our rogue’s escapes.”

Captain Johnson turned back to face forwards, tiptoeing around the corner as he went. Suddenly, he leapt back and dropped his torch as he bumped into a figure in the darkness.

“What in the-” Johnson exclaimed. The man before him was old, with close-cropped silver hair and a neatly trimmed beard, dressed in cracked Templar armour and with a bandage around his head. Johnson drew his sword as he saw the men who stood behind him wore armour bearing the Starkhaven crest.

“Hello, traitor,” said Knight-Commander Cedric.

There were cries as the Starkhaven and Inquisition soldiers clashed, blades flashing and shields crashing together in the darkness. Johnson thrashed wildly, swinging his blade at any Starkhaven soldier who appeared in the corner of his eye. Cedric had stamped out his torch, it was impossible to see in this pitch darkness. All he could do was hear screams and the clash of metal on metal.

Johnson saw a glimmer in the dark and recognised Cedric’s Templar armour. He lunged at the Templar but Cedric easily parried the blow. The old man was a surprisingly gifted duellist and he backed Johnson into a corner. Johnson yelped as Cedric simply flicked his sword and cut open his palm, making the Inquisition Captain drop his sword. Johnson was helpless to stop Cedric lunged forwards and sticking his sword into his gut.

Johnson fell back and slid down the tunnel wall as Cedric removed the blade. Through the darkness, Johnson could make out Cedric picking up his torch and re-lighting it. It was then that Captain Johnson looked in despair: the bodies of his Inquisition soldiers lay all over the floor. They were all dead, and there were only a few Starkhaven corpses among them. Knight-Commander Cedric stood over Captain Johnson, sword in hand.

“You chose the wrong side, Captain.”

Cedric thrust the blade forwards and stabbed Captain Johnson in the heart. He then pulled out the blade and marched on.

***

Barker was on patrol through the city, leading a troop of City Guards. Not something she’d ever imagined doing, but she’d also never imagined the Coterie being wiped out by darkspawn either.

Barker’s patrol marched on through Lowtown. Aveline had said it was important for the guard to maintain a presence, especially during desperate times. The last thing she wanted was chaos on the streets as the citizens fought it out over the last scraps of food. Barker was no stranger to hunger, though. She’d grown up in Darktown. She was more uncomfortable when she wasn’t hungry, the sensation had become so familiar to her.

“Help...”

Barker spun around to see a figure limping out of the alleyway, his armour shining but slick with blood. Barker dashed over and caught Budwin as he collapsed into her arms, gasping as she saw that the elven Warden was covered in blood. He’d been stabbed in the stomach.

“Bandages!” Barker gestured at the City Guards. “Now!”

“We... we were ambushed...” Budwin said. “Sebastian’s men... they’re coming through the tunnel... I was stabbed but I escaped as the fighting started... they’ve killed Captain Johnson and the Inquisition soldiers...” Budwin exhaled deeply before closing his eyes and resting his head on Barker’s shoulder.

“He’ll make it,” Barker said to the guards as they dashed over with bandages and poultices. “But only if you patch him up. I’m going to the Keep.”

***

Cedric pushed up the manhole cover in the Lowtown alleyway and pulled himself up, his men following behind him. They hadn’t been spotted, perfect. Now they just needed to get to the city gates before anyone saw them and raised the alarm.

Cedric made his way around the corner and headed down the streets. It was deserted, as was to be expected at night-time, but he told his men to take it slow all the same. As they wove through the streets without incident they finally made it to just outside the Kirkwall city gates, hiding behind a wall as they saw the guards on the battlements. A Starkhaven archer shot down the guards and Cedric moved towards the gates, sword in hand.

“This,” he whispered to himself. “Will be the defining moment of my career.”

Knight-Commander Cedric yanked the levers by the city gates and they swung open, revealing Sebastian Vael standing there with his Starkhaven army, ready to invade.

“Prince Sebastian,” Cedric said. “You get me the Knight-Divine position, I get you a city. Fair trade?”

***

“The gates have been opened!”

Aveline saw the gates swing open before she heard the cry, grabbing her sword and shield and dashing out of the Keep. Already she heard the sounds of battle in Lowtown. The Starkhaven army was here.

Aveline ran down the steps from Hightown to Lowtown, Donnic close behind her. “No,” Aveline called back to Donnic. “I’ll go down to Lowtown and lead the troops there, you gather every guard in Hightown and booby-trap these stairs as much as possible. Booby trap the Keep too. We can’t allow Sebastian to seize Hightown. Get Bran to safety too. That’s an order.” And with that, without even a goodbye, Aveline Vallen charged into battle.

Lowtown was a war zone, worse than it had been during the Qunari invasion, even worse than the Mage Rebellion. Everyone was fighting, bodies lined every bit of the streets. Even the regular Kirkwall citizens were taking up arms against Sebastian’s men.

“Aveline!”

Barker ran over to Aveline, covered in blood.

“The blood ain’t mine,” Barker reassured her. “It’s Cedric, he’s working with the Prince, he let them in. Around half of Sebastian’s blokes are in already but we can still shut those gates tight. Just give the word.”

“Good. With me, Barker. Let’s get to those gates.”

Aveline and Barker dove into the fray, battling their way through the Lowtown streets. The Starkhaven soldiers were fine warriors, with tough armour and sharp swords, and Aveline found herself at a severe disadvantage. As she and Barker slowly began to find themselves surrounded, Barker pulled a smoke grenade from her belt and tossed it onto the ground. Aveline, eyes squeezed shut, felt Barker drag her from the smoke cloud and towards the city gates. The closer they got to the gates the more Starkhaven soldiers they had to battle their way through.

“Bollocks!” Barker cried. “Too many of them to get to the gate controls.”

“There are secondary controls above the gates!” Aveline replied as she cut down a Starkhaven soldier. “We need to get to the battlements!”

Barker dropped three more smoke bombs and she and Aveline ran through the Starkhaven army and up the battlements. Barker kicked several Starkhaven soldiers off of the battlements and onto the ground below, dashing towards the gate controls. The City Guards were putting up a fight on the battlements and hadn’t allowed Sebastian’s men to get a foothold but the battlements were badly damaged from Sebastian’s repeated assaults on the city walls. They looked dangerously unstable.

“Pull down the levers!” Aveline cried at Barker. Barker yanked down the gate levers and, with a slow grinding of cogs, the gates swung shut on the Starkhaven army.

“There’s still half of ‘em down here!” said Barker. “Alright you miserable lot,” she cried at the City Guards. “Grab your swords and go shove them up some poncy Starkhaven arses! We’ve got a battle to win!”

It was hardly the speech Aveline would have chosen but the City Guards cheered and punched the air, charged down into Lowtown to join the fighting.

“Guard-Captain Vallen.”

Aveline sighed her heaviest sigh yet as she turned to see Knight-Commander Cedric pointing his sword at her.

“Again, Cedric?” Aveline rolled her eyes. “This is beyond a joke now. Just go. Leave Kirkwall. This city doesn’t want Sebastian, and it definitely doesn’t want you.”

“Kirkwall is a stepping stone,” Cedric spat. “Today I’m a Knight-Commander. Tomorrow? I’ll be your new Knight-Divine once the new Divine is elected, mark my words. I’ll be a hero.”

“Hero my arse,” Barker mumbled.

“Silence wench!” ordered Cedric, boldly stepping forward. “I am the greatest Templar who ever lived! You will all remember the name of Cedric-”

As Cedric stepped forward the section of the battlements he was standing on crumbled. The proud Templar screamed as the floor gave way beneath his feet and he fell from the battlements, hitting the ground with a clatter and a crunch.

“Greatest Templar who ever lived...” Aveline mused. “Seems about right, actually.”

Aveline and Barker, carefully stepping around the weaker section of the battlements, rejoined the fighting in Lowtown. The Starkhaven army had gained a lot of ground and the City Guard had been devastated in that area.

“Look out!” Barker cried.

Aveline turned and dived out of the way just as a Starkhaven soldier stabbed at her, missing by mere inches. Aveline raised her shield and blocked the blow but the soldier drew a dagger from behind his back and renewed his assault. Aveline found herself easily matched as she locked blades with the soldier, looking around in despair. The bodies of City Guards and resisting Kirkwall citizens littered the ground and the Starkhaven force was taking control. Barker was locked in an equally difficult duel with another Starkhaven soldier. Lowtown was lost.

Suddenly, Aveline leapt back as a blade burst from the Starkhaven soldier’s chest. The Starkhaven soldier’s body collapsed as the sword was withdraw, and Aveline’s eyebrows raised as she saw the man who had delivered the killing blow.

Stroud.

“Wardens!” Stroud cried. “Defend the civilians and take Lowtown back!”

All around Lowtown Grey Wardens appeared, taking entire squads of Starkhaven soldiers by surprise and cutting them down with ease. Within minutes the legendary warriors had killed every last Starkhaven soldier in Lowtown.

Stroud sheathed his blade and walked over to Aveline. “I’m sorry, Guard-Captain Vallen. We should have interfered in this injustice long before. The Grey Wardens are protectors of the innocent at all times, not just in times of Blight. I humbly beg your forgiveness.” Stroud then looked at Barker. “I thank you for your assistance of Budwin. He will survive, thanks to you.”

Stroud then turned away from them and walked up onto the battlements, overlooking the remainder of the Starkhaven army.

“Go home, soldiers of Starkhaven. Your numbers have halved, your leaders are nowhere to be seen. The Grey Wardens stand with Kirkwall.”

“Messere Vallen!”

A City Gaurd covered in blood ran up to Aveline, clutching a message in his hand. He shoved it into Aveline’s palm. She opened the message as the Guard dashed away.

_Aveline_

_Sebastian and his Honour Guard are in the Viscount’s Keep. They got here through the dungeons; they must have used one of our tunnels. The battle in Lowtown was a distraction. They’re going to kill Bran and seize the Keep. Help._

_Donnic_

***

Sebastian strode into the throne room of the Viscount’s Keep, firing off a few arrows in quick succession to kill the City Guards in the room. One final guard charged Sebastian but one of the Starkhaven Honour Guard stepped in, striking the man in the stomach with his spear. The Guard fell to the ground and Sebastian stood over him, shining like a beacon in his white and gold armour, the golden crown of the Prince of Starkhaven on his head.

“Guardsman Donnic,” Sebastian drawled as Donnic lay as his feet. “Loyal until the very end.” Sebastian signalled one of his Honour Guard, who rammed the pole of his spear into Donnic’s head and knocked him out.

Sebastian stepped forward, notching another arrow into his bow.

“Come out, Acting Viscount,” the Prince said softly. “This is not your city any longer. Step out and face The Maker’s judgement.”

Sebastian walked up to the Kirkwall Viscount’s throne, staring at it suspiciously. The Viscount’s crown lay on the throne. Sebastian bent down and picked up the crown, holding it up and squinting at it.

Then the throne exploded.

Sebastian was thrown back by the explosion, hitting the ground with a hard thud. The world span as he felt his Honour Guard pull him up, and his felt his head. He wasn’t bleeding, but the Starkhaven Prince’s crown had been knocked from his head and now lay a few feet from him. The Kirkwall Viscount’s crown lay next to it, now a broken tangle of twisted metal.

“Bran is safe, Sebastian,” said Aveline as she strode into the throne room. “Unlike you if you don’t leave my city. Half of your army is gone and the other half is dead. Give up.”

As she finished her sentence Stroud and Barker appeared from behind the doors and stood by her, weapons drawn. Sebastian pursed his lips as he saw Stroud.

“This city has fallen so far from The Maker’s light...” Sebastian shook his head sadly. “All I wanted was to make Kirkwall a better place, don’t you understand that? Viscount Dumar was a pathetic ruler who allowed the Qunari to tear the city apart. Knight-Commander Meredith went mad trying to keep Kirkwall in order. Hawke didn’t just drive this city to chaos, she practically _embodied_ chaos. All I want is to make Kirkwall a strong, free and safe city.”

“Then let Bran stay in power and keep me in charge of the City Guard,” Aveline retorted. “We don’t know where Anders is and we don’t want Starkhaven ruling over us. If you really want to help Kirkwall then send us relief supplies, men to aid with rebuilding, anything. Not this.”

“Everything I have done has been for Kirkwall and for The Maker,” Sebastian replied calmly. “If you will not see that, then you are not what is best for this city.”

Sebastian pointed his bow at Aveline and let fly the arrow, an arrow which was easily blocked by Aveline’s shield. Stroud and Barker charged at the Honour Guard and Aveline ran at Sebastian, knocking the Prince down with a shield bash as Stroud and Barker drove the Honour Guard back. Sebastian rolled away to avoid Aveline’s sword and grabbed Donnic’s from the floor, sheathing his bow and locking blades with the Guard-Captain.

“Maybe your grandfather should have taught you how to use a real man’s weapon,” Aveline hissed as she pushed the Prince back. “I’ll show you how we do things in Kirkwall.”

Aveline shoved Sebastian back and punched him hard in the face before bringing down her blade onto his. The Prince’s armour protected his hand from being severed but the pain caused him to drop his longsword with a yelp. Aveline then tossed aside her own sword and shield and punched Sebastian hard in the groin, causing him to groan and drop to his knees. Aveline didn’t give him a moment to recover, grabbing him by the collar and repeatedly punching him in the face.

“Leave! My! City! Alone!” Aveline cried as she punched Sebastian again and again. Slowly, the rage subsidised and she stared at the pitiful Prince, his nose broken, eyelids bruised and swollen and his mouth full of blood. Sebastian weakly spat out a tooth.

“Ma’am,” Barker said calmly, resting a hand on Aveline’s shoulder. The Honour Guard had been defeated and slain. Prince Sebastian knelt before them both, blood running down from his face and staining his pristine white armour.

Aveline threw Sebastian down and picked up the Starkhaven Prince’s crown from the floor, tossing it to him.

“Get the hell out of Kirkwall, Sebastian. I don’t want to ever see you again. Ever.”

Sebastian slowly placed the crown on his head, picked himself up and limped out of the Viscount’s Keep. It was over.

***

The victory party had been one of the biggest celebrations in Kirkwall’s history, with everyone revelling in the streets. There were grand feasts from Lowtown to Hightown, drinking contests from the docks to the Viscount’s Keep and wicker statues of Sebastian and Seth being burned in every street and square. Aveline sat in the Guard-Captain’s office in the barracks, drinking a pint of mead with her husband Donnic. It was good to be home.

Sebastian and his army had returned to Starkhaven, word of their failed annexation and attempted re-conquering spreading all across Thedas. The name ‘Sebastian Vael’ was now no longer said in polite company, and if it ever was it was in the same context one might use names such as ‘Loghain’ or ‘Maferath’. Cities all across the Free Marches were renouncing their alliances with Starkhaven, as was The Inquisition, which had sent relief supplies and people to help rebuild Kirkwall. A memorial had been set up in Hightown Square bearing the names of every man and woman who had given their lives in defence or liberation of Kirkwall, with separate sections for resistance fighters, Inquisition soldiers and Grey Wardens. As for the Wardens, they had been allowed to use The Gallows as a fortress. Kirkwall had no use for a Circle of Magi, especially seeing as their last Knight-Commander had required three shovels to be scraped off of the floor.

Aveline heard a knock at the door and gave the call to come in, smiling as she saw Barker enter.

“Guardsman Barker,” Aveline said warmly. “What can I do for you?”

“I... I came to say goodbye, ma’am,” Barker stuttered. “It’s been an honour fighting by you, it truly has, and the Guardsman rank is lovely and all, but I don’t think it’s for me. I’m going to leave Kirkwall. I’ve signed on with a pirate crew, ma’am, on a ship that docked here a day ago. The Serpent Marine, it’s called. I hope this won’t be the last we see of each other, ma’am.”

Aveline smiled sadly. “Same to you, Barker.” She got up and shook the woman’s hand. “It’s been a damn honour having you by my side. Look after yourself, my girl. And come back to see me every now and then.”

Barker and Aveline exchanged one last warm, tight hug before Barker left.

“I’m going to miss her,” Aveline said as she sat down next to Donnic. “But hopefully soon everything will be back to normal. Have we heard anything from Hawke, or Varric, or any of the others?”

“Nothing from any of them,” Donnic said. “Although there is this...” he dug around in his pocket for a while before pulling out a slightly crumpled letter. “Captain Johnson gave this to me after we defeated Seth, telling me not to read it but that if he didn’t survive the battle against Sebastian I should give it to you. Go on, open it.”

Aveline opened the letter and began to read.

_Guard-Captain Vallen,_

_If you are reading this then I was killed in our much-awaited battle against Prince Sebastian and his forces. A terrible shame for everyone, especially seeing as I died before I could pass on word of The Champion of Kirkwall to you. Please understand my reasons for not telling you this sooner, but I knew the effect it would have you on you and feared it would ruin your focus for our efforts against Starkhaven. But now, in this frightfully impersonal way, I can now tell you._

_This is what happened to Hawke._

_This is what happened at Adamant Fortress._


End file.
